


Hall of Fame

by cissathebookworm



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, HALL OF FAME, News Media, steve goes back to school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is in a video production class and his next assignment is to make a video about....himself. </p><p>A cute, short little fic about Steve going back to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hall of Fame

**Author's Note:**

> The working title of this was literally 'Steve goes back to school' and I feel like that is basically the summary for this.

“For your first video assignment, you will pull a name of a famous person out of the hat. You will then create a music video of a song that somehow pertains to that person. If I had drawn Brittany Spears, I might make a music video of one of her songs using clips of footage from her press conferences, public appearances, or other music videos.” Professor Collins explained to her video design class. “Make it as original as possible. You can even have a friend film you pretending to be that person if you need to. Don’t be afraid to use any type of footage clips. I’ll post a couple websites on the class site to help with footage finding. Be prepared to explain your music video on presentation day. This is due in two weeks.” 

 

Professor Collins walked around the room with the hat. Steve Rogers anxiously awaited his slip of paper. He pulled out one of the last slips and opened it:  _ Captain Steven Grant Rogers _ . Steve internally groaned, of course he’d be lucky enough to draw his own name. “And there is no trading in your name for a new one.” Professor Collins called, “Class dismissed.” 

 

Steve sighed as he packed up his bag and made the walk back to Avenger Tower. Once on the Avengers level, he plonked his messenger bag on the island, pulled out his laptop, and started browsing to find a song that would ‘pertain’ to him. About half an hour later, Clint ambled into the kitchen and looked on in amusement at a frustrated Steve. “What’s it this time?”

 

“For my video design class I have to make a music video that ‘pertains to that person’ and that person being me. I was unlucky enough to draw my own name from the hat of doom.” Steve muttered.

 

Clint laughed, “Good luck to ya. I’d recommend some 40s song.” 

 

Natasha slapped Clint’s head as she walked in, “Don’t listen to him Steve. There’s this song called ‘Hall of Fame’ that would suit you much better.” 

 

Steve pulled up YouTube and typed it in. After listening to it, he nodded, “Yeah, that’s actually a good song choice. Thanks Nat.” Steve smiled at her.

 

Natasha smiled and drug Clint out behind her, “Anytime.” 

 

The next two weeks found Steve slaving over his music video between Avengering, paperwork, and homework for his other classes. Once the presentation period rolled in, Steve was nervous. The presenters before him were made to take off their hats and hoods, making Steve feel apprehensive, his face was pretty recognizable, once that happened, the jig was up; no more anonymous schooling for him. 

 

The video included clips from the 2009 film biography, unclassified film from where he was made into the super soldier as well as from the USO tour and war clips and ones he filmed specifically for this video. His classmates would most likely be able to tell that they weren’t public footage. Steve figured if he was revealing his secret is was go big or go home. His video was  [ played, ](https://youtu.be/cNrZL-ZHJAw) and quickly the murmuring started up about forty-five seconds in, right where the parts he filmed started. He was right, they could tell it wasn’t public footage. Equally as quickly the class stopped the murmuring and watched in silent awe the video. 

 

“Wow, well would the owner of this video please come to the front of the room?” Professor Collins asked, still in awe of the video. 

 

There was a few tense, quiet seconds when no one came forward. Hesitantly Steve got up and made his way to the front of the room after stripping off his jacket and placing it on his chair. He left his hat on his head until he turned to face the class. Steve took off his hat and folded it in his hands and with a teasing smile he told the professor, “Steve Rogers, ma’am.” 

 

The professor blushed as she nodded at Steve and started to ask the required questions. “How did you choose your song?” 

 

Steve huffed out a laugh, “A friend recommended it to me.” 

 

“Editing program?”

 

Steve looked slightly embarrassed, “I don’t believe it has an official name. It’s something Stark and Doctor Banner made after they saw the program I had on my tablet.” Steve shakes his head, “You try telling those two not to mess with my tablet and I’ll give you an award.” 

 

The class giggled at the face Steve made. Professor Collins looked amused as she continued her questions, “Place of outside filming?” 

 

“The Smithsonian, Captain America exhibit, the roof of Stark, I’m sorry, Avenger’s Tower, and the underground garage.” 

“Easiest part of the process.”

 

Steve smirked, “Knowing the subject.” 

 

Professor Collins rolled her eyes, “Yes, I’m sure that was. Hardest part?” 

 

“Finding the time to actually do the project.” Steve answered truthfully, “I’m afraid Doctor Doom doesn’t quite agree with me doing classwork. You’d think he was a supervillain or something.”

 

The class laughs at what Steve was implying, “You could have asked for an extension.” The professor scolds Steve. 

 

“What?” Steve asks, “And take away all the fun of late night cramming?” 

 

“College students.” Collins mutters to herself, “Idiots all of them, even superhero ones.” Collins then speaks up, “Anything you would like to add about your video.” 

 

Steve laughs, “Please never make me do a film about myself again. I don’t think I could stand Tony’s teasing a second time.” 

 

“Of course not.” Collins promises, “I’ll make sure that the next subject you get is Mr. Stark.” 

 

Steve rolls his eyes, “Gee, thanks.” Before Steve could say anything else, his Avengers communicator goes off. He checks the message to find that it says to meet downtown Manhattan, another Doom attack. “I would love to stay and chat about, but the Avengers are in need of a babysitter.” Steve salutes the class, strolls to his bag, hefts it onto his shoulders, and takes off at a jog. 

 

The class stare at the door for a few seconds before Collins starts up the next video. “Onto the next one, we don’t have all day.” 

 


End file.
